1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal, portable, foldable chair. More specifically, the present invention concerns to a universal heavy duty, light weight, portable, foldable chair which consists of a frame, frame stabilizers, seat, and a locking mechanism to: hold the frame sturdy while in use, keep the chair compacted when in the folded position, and to harness the chair during storage or when being carried.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many household, commercial, leisure, and military settings it is desirable to have a portable, foldable, heavy duty, light weight chair. It is known in the art to create a chair that can be easily carried and stored. Furthermore it is known that a sturdy comfortable yet compact chair is useful and convenient. Additionally it is known in the art to design a portable chair which is strong enough to hold, for example, at least a 200 pound person. However, these prior art folding chairs are problematic for overweight persons. Further more the prior art is not durable for long time use by overweight or military personal. The reason being these category of people have either a heavy weighing body or are carrying heavy equipment on there clothing in which the chair can not withstand for excessive use and pressure. Additionally prior art foldable portable chairs are relatively bulky and heavy if they are intended for use by a person who is over 200 pounds, requiring undesirable amounts of storage space and/or creating a difficulty when being carried.